


Delirium

by namupokemanchan



Series: Whumptober [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Shaming, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Loss of Virginity, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Explicit Sex, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Recreational Drug Use, Soft Luther Hargreeves, kind of creepy vibes, luther has body issues, raver girl is mean to luther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namupokemanchan/pseuds/namupokemanchan
Summary: Luther regrets leaving the house that night but Klaus is there to help
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves/Rave Girl, Luther Hargreeves/Raver Girl
Series: Whumptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Delirium

Luther couldn't feel anything. Or maybe he could feel too much. He wasn't sure. 

It felt like someone was touching him but the mixture of drugs and alcohol made everything blurry. He couldn't tell if he was wearing a shirt or not; the room was uncomfortably hot and loud. 

There was the sound of a door opening and closing and the painfully loud room was left behind for a cold city street. Luther still didn't fully know where he was or what was happening but someone or something was moving him forward, and who was he to deny them?

Another door closing, another barely recognizable l change in temperature. The someone was touching Luther again, their hands running over his face and chest. They smelled like Klaus and women's shampoo.

Sounds started again and Luther leaned his head against the wall. It was cold and shaking slightly so Luther guessed that he was in a car. The someone who smelled like Klaus was still touching him, their hands pulling at his fur. 

Luther closed his eyes, hoping they would stop. The touch was too much and he had never liked people seeing his fur, especially not strangers. He didn't even know what the person looked like. They had long nails that dug into Luther's fur and skin. 

The vibrating of the car stopped and there was the sound of another door opening. The hands stopped pulling on his fur and they started pulling him out of the car. Luther let them move him, stumbling after the long nailed person. 

He might have blacked out because Luther didn't remember going into the bedroom. Nails were pulling at his fur again and digging into his skin. Groaning softly, Luther tried to sit up. Where was Allison and Klaus? 

The nails dug into his shoulders, pushing him against the wall and a blurry face came into focus. The girl was beautiful, Luther supposed. She had long brown hair, a big smile and she was covered in glitter. She whispered something that Luther didn't understand before pressing her lips against his. 

Alright. That was enough of that. He needed to find his family, he needed to save the world. Luther tried moving the hands away but the drugs had affected his strength. He couldn't move the woman off him so Luther opened his mouth to explain why he needed to leave. 

The woman didn't understand and instead started kissing him harder, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Something else was pushed into his mouth, something small and hard and…

Okay, that felt strange. No, that felt pretty good. Like a mixture between numbing his body and heightening his feelings. Luther couldn't move, his body felt like melting it was into the bed. 

The woman's nails were running down his body, pulling at the waistband of his pants. He wasn't sure what was happening and he didn't really want it to happen. 

\----

Luther must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, sunlight was coming in through the window. It felt like knives in his eyes so Luther moved to roll over until he noticed the woman lying down on top of him. 

She opened her eyes and smiled vaguely at him. "Hey big guy~"

Luther groaned and pulled his pillow over his face. Diego called him that. She's not Diego. 

The woman giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "What's for breakfast?"

Luther mumbled something intelligible and pulled his pillow over his face. His head was pounding and he didn't want the woman to be there. 

She sighed and Luther felt her climb off of him. "You're not even that sexy."

He didn't respond, pulling his blanket more tightly around himself. 

The woman staggered to the door after getting dressed. "You look like fucking… king kong or something. Freaky fucker."

Luther's hands shaking slightly on his blanket were the only indication that he had heard her. He stayed under the blanket after she left. His head hurt and he felt like he had been punched at least a few times.

Luther had never tried any substances before apart from sleep medication and the high amount of drugs and alcohol from the night before was giving him the most horrifying headache of his life. He sighed and pulled another pillow over his head. Water and aspirin was a necessity but the walk to the kitchen would feel like climbing a mountain. 

There was a knock at the door and Klaus' voice came from the other side. "Good morning, Lulu!" He cooed as he opened the door. 

Luther didn't respond until he heard Klaus pulling the curtains shut. Once the sun was blocked out, he sat up, hugging his pillow to his chest. 

Klaus smiled sympathetically and sat down on the floor next to the bed. "You need anything? Tylenol? Coffee? Plan B? A towel? Her number?"

"Yeah, uh- Tylenol would be great…" Luther replied quietly, pushing his hair off his forehead. 

His brother hopped up. "Alrighty, Luthy. I'll be back."

While Klaus was getting the medicine, Luther managed to get about half dressed in the dark bedroom. He couldn't find his shirt or overcoat so Luther sat back down on his bed, wrapping his blanket over his shoulders. 

Klaus came back about fifteen minutes later with a bottle of Tylenol, a glass of orange juice, one of Luther's sweaters and a first aid kit. He set the drink and medicine on the bedside table before opening up the first aid kit. 

"What's that for?" His brother asked after taking a few pills and drinking the glass of orange juice. 

Klaus blinked. "You're bleeding, Luther. You really didn't notice?"

Luther looked down at his bare chest, which was covered in scratches and missing patches of fur where the lady from the rave had clawed at him. "Oh. Huh."

Klaus pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it onto a cloth. "This is gonna sting a bit, okay?" He pressed the cloth to the cuts on Luther's chest, dabbing gently. 

He could barely feel anything apart from the pounding headache so Klaus cleaning the scratches didn't bother him. 

"So how was it?" Klaus asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a fake sexy way. 

"What?"

"How was she, big guy? How was last night?" He rolled his eyes, still wiping away the dried blood. 

"Oh, uh-" Luther thought for a moment. "Really bad."

Klaus squeezed his hand sympathetically. "I always knew you were gay. With that face? And those eyelashes?"

His brother blinked. "What?"

"You're blonde and tall and super handsome, dumbass," Klaus said, as if this was the defining trait of gay people. 

"Klaus, I'm not gay."

Klaus finished cleaning Luther's cuts and pressed an Umbrella Academy brand band aid over the most visible injuries. "That's what everyone said about me, Lulu. There we go!" He finished with the Band-Aids and handed the shirt to Luther. "Good as new!"

Luther smiled weakly and pulled the shirt on. "Thanks Klaus."

"But of course, Luthy," he replied, pulling his brother into a hug.


End file.
